


Exposed

by impravidus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus





	Exposed

For some people, Closet Skeleton had done some good. Lovebirds confessing their true love to the other. Weights off of people’s shoulders. But the rest have created embarrassment, arguments, and overall chaos around the city of Paris.

Spotting Closet Skeleton wasn’t hard for Ladybug and Chat Noir as they arrived at the local lycée. She had a glittery hot pink hooded cape covering her black and white skeleton look. They weren’t sure what her powers did, but as she sent beams of light from the book that matched her cape, Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged them quickly.

“Chat Noir! The akuma must be in her book!” Ladybug exclaimed. He nodded.

“As brilliant as ever, my lady. Catac…” While Chat Noir was distracted with his battle cry, he was hit with the beam. Warmth filled his body and he blurted out,

“Sometimes I write Ladynoir fluff on AO3.” Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows.

“What?” His eyes went wide.

“Well I guess we know what the akuma’s powers are.” Being so distracted, Ladybug hadn’t noticed that Closet Skeleton had gotten behind her and hit her with three beams of the truth rays.

“I kiss the posters of Adrien Agreste above my bed before I go to sleep. Sometimes I dig the burnt croissants out of the trash because I like the taste of the char. I always pretend that when we kissed during the Dark Cupid fight was because he was a love akuma, but its really because I believe in the kiss of true love, and somewhere deep down, if I wasn’t pining over Adrien Agreste, I would be in love with you!” The akuma groaned.

“Why won’t you tell me your secret identity?!” Even though she was embarrassed, and Chat Noir’s mind was spinning, she began to fight Closet Skeleton.

“Come on Chat Noir! We can talk about this another time. Help me!” He nodded, getting back into the fighting mindset. He pulled Closet Skeleton’s cape back which made the book fall out of her hands. Ladybug ran to the book and ripped it apart, an akuma flittering out from it. She de-evilized the butterfly, but realized there wasn’t a Lucky Charm to reverse whatever damage she might’ve done. But, knowing her powers, Ladybug knew there wasn’t anything she could do to undo the damage.

 

Later that night, at patrol, Ladybug sat with Chat Noir in silence, staring over the bright lights of their city.

“So. Adrien Agreste, huh?” Her face went bright red with blush.

“It’s not like that.” He smirked.

“Not like what? Pretty models are everyone’s types. How can I compete with that guy?” She shook her head.

“Chat. It’s really not like that. Do you really think I’m that shallow?” He shrugged.

“It’s not like you know him. People like that aren’t what they show to the media.” She scoffed.

“Well I’m not always Ladybug. I’m not always… you know what, Chat? Forget everything I said earlier, about what I said about you and me, because the Chat that I thought I could fall for would never assume these things of me. I thought you knew me.”

“Well you don’t know me!” He snapped. “Adrien Agreste isn’t perfect model boy. He never will be perfect model boy. He has flaws and fears and he’s everything but perfect. Adrien Agreste is just trying his best to be what everyone needs him to be, in and out of the stupid suit.”

“Chat… you’re…” He chuckled dryly.

“But why would you care? Because why would you care about Adrien Agreste? God, I’ve been so obsessed with this girl who I thought finally understood me, but she clearly doesn’t give a damn about me.”

“Tikki, Spots Off!” Before he could turn away, Ladybug was transformed in a bright light. Standing before him was his classmate, no, his friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Marinette…”

“Do you really think I don’t care about you Chat? Do you really think I would take the fall for you time and time again. Would I risk my life and entrust my life with someone I didn’t fully trust and care about? Do you really, really, think that I would let myself be vulnerable and my true self to someone who I don’t love? I don’t care that you’re not perfect. That’s not why I fell for you. I didn’t fall for the flirting and the persona you put on. I fell for the guy who was selfless and kind and clearly wanted to make the world a better place. I fell for the guy who gave me his umbrella, and played video games with me, and believed in me when I knew Lila was a liar. I fell for that guy. I didn’t fall for the pretty face. I fell for the guy behind it.” Putting his hand on her cheek, he leaned in for a passionate but gentle kiss.

She melted into the feeling of his lips against hers. The leather slowly disappeared until she felt his bare hand against her skin. He pulled away, slightly out of breath.

“Marinette. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t couldn’t believe in you right now. I just… I couldn’t truly believe that someone like you would ever… would ever see me…” She cut him off with another kiss. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his. Suddenly she pulled away.

“Wait, you write fan fic about me?”


End file.
